1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrative combined vehicle power allotment mechanism, and more particularly, to a mechanism in which driving powers like electric, mechanical powers, or the like are integrative combined and allotted through a computer system so as to provide the speed change unit of the vehicle with the preferable driving power thereby enabling the vehicle to run in the best mood with minimum fuel consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stimulated by elevated environmental consciousness and awareness of energy crisis, most of nations in the world have set up related ordinances to limit the use of high pollution and low efficiency fuel for vehicles that spurs the debut of recent electric power driven vehicle which is free from the worry of environmental contamination and luxurious consumption of fuel that the traditional vehicles are committing.
Meanwhile, the newly high lighted electric power driven vehicle employs various kinds of battery as its power source, there arise problems of long time duration for charging, shortage in continuous mileage running ability and poor crumbing power. In addition, the high price of its power source, the fuel storage battery, becomes a big obstacle for its development.
Recently, the demerits described above have been rectified somewhat degree by presenting a combined power vehicle in which some newly developed power sources are employed in order to make such a vehicle to play a roll of transient product between the traditional gasoline vehicle and the future possible pure electric power vehicle.
As the combined power vehicle consists of both motor and internal combustion engine in it, it has the features of capable of stop/start in idle speed, generation of electricity, regenerative braking, pure electric power driving etc. so as to effectively attain the aim of low fuel consumption and low air pollution. How to further improve such advantages remains as a task for the mankind to tackle.
For this, the applicant disclosed in the past “Parallel Type Vehicle Hybrid Power Apparatus” which was patented by Taiwan Pat. No. 242390 in which a variety of powers are effectively combined to impart to a vehicle. The apparatus is composed of rotatable output shaft; a first bevel gearing coupled with the output shaft to rotate in one direction with respect to the output shaft; a second bevel gearing rotatable coupled with the output shaft to rotate in the direction reverse to the first one; at least one third bevel gearing intercalated between the first and second bevel gearings fixedly engaged to the rotating output shaft; a third bevel gearing rotatable coupled with the output rotating shaft and mated with the first and the second bevel gearings; a first power source (engine) for driving the first bevel gearing to rotate in its direction; a second power source (motor/generator) for driving the second bevel gearing to rotate with respect to the output shaft. When the first power source (engine) drives the first bevel gearing to rotate with respect to the output shaft, the first bevel gearing drives the third bevel gearing to in turn drive the output shaft to rotate, and at the same time, the first bevel gearing drives the second bevel gearing to rotate via the third bevel gearing so as to actuate the second bevel gearing to initiate the second power source (motor/generator) to charge. When the second power source (motor/generator) drives the second bevel gearing to rotate with respect to the output shaft, the second bevel gearing drives the third bevel gearing to make the output shaft to rotate. When the first and the second power sources (engine, motor/generator) drive the first and the second bevel gearings respectively to rotate with respect to the output shaft, the first and the second bevel gearings drive the third bevel gearing to rotate the output shaft.
Accordingly, the applicant aforesaid apparatus is able to apply only one power source, or combine the two power sources in one power to output, and also able to use one of the two to charge the other.
Besides, the applicant disclosed “Method of Electrical and Parallel Control for hybrid Power Source” which was patented by Taiwan Pat. No 1268877 in which a better power management is elucidated.
Now, through a long term efforts of study and experimentation, the applicant successfully with integrative combined vehicle power allotment mechanism of the present invention which he believes, definitely will be more effective and contributory for the improvement of vehicle power source, and is elucidated herein below.